tiap duapuluh enam
by garekinclong
Summary: Tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka berkembang setiap bulan. [ antologi puisi InaSure ]
1. 1 of 11

**[ tiap duapuluh enam ]**

Aldnoah Zero **(c)** Project A/Z, Olympus Knight, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi. Tidak memperoleh keuntungan materiil apapun dari fiksi ini.

tiap duapuluh enam **(c)** garekinclong

AU. Slash. Antologi puisi.

Kaizuka **Inaho** / **Slaine** Troyard

* * *

1/11

* * *

Inilah aku, sang pengagum _kelelawar_ dan penikmat masa muda  
Niat hati ingin bercinta dalam ketenangan ruang jingga  
Api dalam hati turut menyertai rasa; berkobar tiada padam menggugah selera  
Hanya dalam perangkap mata, aku dan kau, mampu berpandang lama  
Oh, kasih, tuturan konfesi takkan pantas berlomba dengan caraku berlaga!

 _Nah, perkenalkan  
Aku Kaizuka Inaho, kawan  
Oknum pecinta Slaine, Slaine Troyard, atau Kaizuka Slaine dalam kurun enam bulan  
_


	2. 2 of 11

**[ tiap duapuluh enam ]**

Aldnoah Zero **(c)** Project A/Z, Olympus Knight, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi. Tidak memperoleh keuntungan materiil apapun dari fiksi ini.

tiap duapuluh enam **(c)** garekinclong

AU. Slash. Antologi puisi.

Kaizuka **Inaho** / **Slaine** Troyard

* * *

2/11

* * *

Ongkos nyali hilang, hawa panik datang  
Rahang mengeras tanpa sebab; tiada setetes air menyapa kerongkongan  
Aku tahu pijakanku berbayang sendiri, tapi siapa tahu ada empat kaki?  
Nuraniku bersabda; punggungmu kosong, larilah sebelum diterkam!  
Gejolak hati terus menggebu, aku berlari bersama sendi yang berteriak ngilu  
Entah mengapa, aku tertangkap kala kupandangi dinding di penghujung jalan

Sampai mataku menyadari dua keberadaan lain  
Pertama; orang yang membidikku sedari awal  
Kedua; orang yang membiarkan tulang jarinya terbalut noda merah  
Hitungan ketiga dalam menit, kini kami hanya berdua

Tanpa ekspresi tipikal heroik, Kaizuka Inaholah namanya


	3. 3 of 11

**[ tiap duapuluh enam ]**

Aldnoah Zero **(c)** Project A/Z, Olympus Knight, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi. Tidak memperoleh keuntungan materiil apapun dari fiksi ini.

tiap duapuluh enam **(c)** garekinclong

AU. Slash. Antologi puisi.

Kaizuka **Inaho** / **Slaine** Troyard

* * *

3/11

* * *

 _Jalan liku berduri_

"Enggan aku berterima kasih, siapa pula butuh kau kemari?"  
"Aku butuh kau."  
"Untuk permainan hati?"  
"Untuk pelengkap diri."

 _Tutur bagai kenari_

"Siapa yang ingin menemanimu di malam bersalju!? Pikirmu aku boneka siap gamit!?"  
"Bukan."  
"Tidak! Gadis janjianku sudah menunggu dua jam lebih, mimpilah seolah aku bersedia bersamamu!"  
"Tapi kau bersamaku dua jam penuh ini."

 _Kau sumber afeksi_

"Darimana kau dapat poster idola pujaanku?"  
"Poster berlebih. Kakakku sesamamu."  
"Terima... kasih..."  
"Hm."

 _Berharap satu hati_


	4. 4 of 11

**[ tiap duapuluh enam ]**

Aldnoah Zero **(c)** Project A/Z, Olympus Knight, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi. Tidak memperoleh keuntungan materiil apapun dari fiksi ini.

tiap duapuluh enam **(c)** garekinclong

AU. Slash. Antologi puisi.

Kaizuka **Inaho** / **Slaine** Troyard

* * *

4/11

* * *

Netra merah tertutup kelopak mata berada di hadapanku, dekat, hangat, sampai napas tercekat.  
Sulit menolak dirimu, kau tahu benar.  
Kedua tangan yang seharusnya mendorong kuat, kau kumpulkan dalam satu ikat.  
Jeritan terkikis waktu. Lolongan tak menentu. Tangis senyap bagai abu!

Tak bisakah kau melepasku, kali ini saja?  
Sudah berapa lama… aku berkata, aku menolakmu?  
Sudah berapa lama… aku bertutur, gadisku menunggu?  
Sudah berapa lama… kau mengejar, serta merayuku?

Aku berkata di sela-sela napas, "MINGGIR! PERGI!"  
Seruan patah kata yang terisi murka selalu lepas kuhisteriskan, lantas apa reaksimu?  
"Aku cemburu."  
Aku takkan pernah menatap kedua matamu lagi, mulai esok Rabu.


	5. 5 of 11

**[ tiap duapuluh enam ]**

Aldnoah Zero **(c)** Project A/Z, Olympus Knight, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi. Tidak memperoleh keuntungan materiil apapun dari fiksi ini.

tiap duapuluh enam **(c)** garekinclong

AU. Slash. Antologi puisi.

Kaizuka **Inaho** / **Slaine** Troyard

* * *

5/11

* * *

"Mengapa kau selalu begitu."

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya sebal yang kurasa."

"Dia mencoba terbuka. Penjelasan tak kau ucap, bagaimana kau ingin dia tahu?  
Pun, kau menggunakanku sebagai kedok gadismu."

"Sebulan lalu dia main paksa! Cumbuan rasa cemburu, mana kuterima?"

"Kawanku. Dua hati takkan bertemu tanpa ikatan jujur bersatu."

"Tapi dia…"

"Katakan pada orang itu. Jelaskan semua hal keliru. Jual mahalmu sirnakan dulu.  
Aku mendukungmu."

.

Di seberang sana, panggilan masuk berdering. Mengusik kelopak mata serta telinga.

Yang menerima tak mampu menahan rasa gembira.

[" _Malam. Bisa kita bicara?_ "]


	6. 6 of 11

**[ tiap duapuluh enam ]**

Aldnoah Zero **(c)** Project A/Z, Olympus Knight, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi. Tidak memperoleh keuntungan materiil apapun dari fiksi ini.

tiap duapuluh enam **(c)** garekinclong

AU. Slash. Antologi puisi.

Kaizuka **Inaho** / **Slaine** Troyard

* * *

6/11

* * *

Ada kalanya degupan jantung seindah lantunan burung kenari.

Menunggu sinar mentari tepat di atas puncak kepala biar pukul 12 belum tercapai,  
lalu-lalang heran terus mengganggu perjumpaan dua lelaki.

Terpercak peluh di muka? Tidak. Apa itu kata setan alas yang berbisik lirih?

.

''Maafkan aku.''

``Maaf aku pengecut.``

''Tapi aku menunggumu.''

``Aku gugup.``

''Huh?''

``Kau tahu. Dia bukan milikku. Aku bukan milik siapapun.``

''Lalu?''

``Aku memikirkanmu.``

''...''

.

Pangeran Pirang berada di titik tanggung; melangkahi ular, atau diam membatu.  
Bahkan sebelum kaki terangkat, ular bermata merah gesit membelit tubuh.

Tak peduli sempit, sesak, hampir tersebu,  
Sang Pangeran Pirang takkan lari dari rengkuhan ular itu.


End file.
